In the end
by Little Tsu
Summary: Hao Asakura is dead. He has been for almost two years now. However, the past comes back to haunt Yoh for killing his twin brother through a young Shaman that saw his defeat, now coming for revenge...Will Yoh survive or die by the hands of this girl?
1. Chapter 1

_**In the end**_

**One: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, HoroHoro would've won instead of it just ending without a Shaman King & Hao wouldn't have been killed. Boo to you Yoh!  
Two: This is just a thought I had in my head & my second attempt at a Tragedy so hopefully it doesn't totally suck.**

As I stand there on the high rocks around the very scene where you finally met your demise at the hands of your own twin brother, I clench my gloved fists tightly, only to flinch a bit at the pain that coursed throughout my body slowly from the palm of my left hand. It had been almost two years since that horrible day. That day is still so visible in my mind even now. Yoh is the Shaman King and he's living the good life with his friends and fiancee, Anna Kyouyama. Why should he get to be so happy and carefree?...Why did it have to end like this?

My crimson orange eyes narrow slightly as a breeze begins to blow around the battlefield, whipping around my light blue hair. I had changed a lot since you last saw me and I know that you cared for me more than anyone else even though you never told me those three little words...I'm actually glad you didn't tell them to me though. That just means I'll be with you again soon. My fifteenth birthday is coming up in just another week. You know what that means, right my lord?

As I lifted my gaze away from the scene before me and up towards the sky, my eyes drift slowly closed as I remember your voice still so clearly as if I had only spoken to you moments ago. Your last words to me were that we would be together forever and that once you became the Shaman King, we'd build our own Shaman clan together. That was all taken from us though...Taken from you. Funny how life can seem so wonderful for some, but cruel to others in return.

With one final sigh of breath, I turned around and left the battlefield that had become the resting place of my lord, my master,...my secret love. "I have only one week left before it'll be time to reunite with him once more, but first, I have to finish something Cerberus...It's high time that we pay a visit to our dear Yoh Asakura." The spirit flame of my ally ghost shifted his multiple gazes onto me. The three dog heads, which had ghostly flames around them, growled slightly and floated along at my side; his ghostly tail swaying behind him. My loyal companion would be the one that helps me to accomplish my goal.

_**To be continued:**_

**Ok people. You can flame if ya want, but do so gently. Review & tell me if I should continue this or not. You'll be my decision makers, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I ended up getting a review saying that I should continue this & truefully, I don't wish to disappoint her so this is for you Larkfall. I hope you & all else who reads this enjoys.**

_**Ch: 2**_

**{Almost a week later}**

It was a peaceful Spring day in Tokyo. Everyone seemed rather cheerful and continuing on with their lives. However, at Funbari Hot Springs, things were never normal...or peaceful for that matter as the sounds of yelling and crashing were easily heard inside the large building that had become the home of Yoh Asakura & his fiancee, Anna Kyouyama for the past five years. Even the sound of laughter was heard clearly.

Inside of the home, a seventeen year old teen with spiky light blue hair was glaring fiercely at a black haired youth that was eighteen, who had his hair up into a large spike at the back of his head; his piercing golden eyes seeming to glint with utter annoyance towards the one he was bickering with. Believe it or not, but these two were Shaman; the blue haired one, an Ainu known as HoroHoro while the other was a Chinese known as Tao Ren. "Will you shut up blue boy? You're giving me a headache more so than usual. I do not care to hear of any bantering upon how you've been assisting those little Koropokkur rebuild their homes."

HoroHoro glared at Ren at this and got up into his face. "You take that back Sharky!" As the two argued, a young teen, who was seventeen just like the Ainu was, was laughing heartily as he watched his friends. Though his carefree and laid back nature belied his true power, this Shaman was none other than Yoh Asakura, the Shaman King. "Guys, calm down now. There's no need to get hotheaded over things, right? We all gathered here so that we could hang out and enjoy ourselves." Yoh had stopped his laughing to speak as he smiled gently at two of his closest friends. Because he had spoken up, this had caused the two bickering companions to halt and glance over at the laid back Shaman. For some reason, they seemed to just calm right down after that.

However, as they enjoyed themselves and began to talk about what all they went through together during the Shaman Fight that had taken place two years ago, unknown to them thus far, a dark figure lurked within the shadows of a large tree that was out in the backyard. Piercing red orange mixtured eyes watched silently until a dark smirk played onto their features. "Enjoy yourself Yoh Asakura while you still can because you'll soon be taken away from it."

As the figure watched the Shaman King enjoy his time with all of his closest friends, that smirk soon turned into a soft frown as their eyes softened up a bit. "...Why did he have to be the one to get this wonderful and happy life?...Lord Hao had wished to be happy too, but they took it away from him...Come Cerberus...It's almost time for us to make our move...Our lord will finally be avenged."

The three flame mode dog heads glanced over at their human as she spoke and growled softly to her. _"We'll follow you till the very end Princess." "Even beyond that." "We'll follow you even after you're no longer a part of this world of the living." _The young girl smiled sadly at this and nodded her head. "...Thank you my friend...It's been a pleasure having you as my spirit ally...Let us make our final battle one for all to remember...That the last of the great race of Dark Shamans, the princess and sole survivor of the Yomi Clan, kills the Shaman King, Yoh Asakura. Upon my very given name, Yomi Kichi, I...will succeed."

_**To be continued:**_

**Well, that was chapter two. In the next chapter, the battle between the girl, seeking revenge & Yoh will begin. Only you viewers, however, can be the judge on if I get that far though. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of this fanfic so I hope you enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Hao.**

_**Ch: 3**_

Early the next morning, Yoh and his companions were still sound asleep, just enjoying whatever dreams they were having. Considering Ren had a certain smirk on his features, he more than likely was dreaming about him being Shaman King instead of his friend. However, all of that came to a breaking halt as the house suddenly shook as if an earthquake was going on, startling everyone awake as they rushed outside in their pajamas, or in HoroHoro's case, a white t-shirt and light blue boxers with snowflakes on them. "What the heck?" They didn't exactly make it outside of the inn because they had all come to a screeching halt at the foot of the stairs, all baring witness to a thick slice from the roof to the bottom of the front door. In fact, there was no front door anymore.

Yoh stared at the damage in surprise and glanced around him carefully. "How did this happen? Guys?" Before anyone could even try to answer his question, a chuckle was heard just outside the inn, but the owner of that chuckle soon stepped into their sights, revealing it to be Kichi. "Hello Yoh Asakura. You may not remember or even know me, but I assure you, I do know you. Why don't you step outside, hm?" Yoh hesitated for a second, but then just casually followed the girl out despite his friends' dislike of this. Sadly, the moment he stepped out though, the young girl lashed out at him, causing Yoh's eyes to widen in surprise and just narrowly missed being cut in half as the blade of her scythe smashed into the ground. "What? Hey, what's the big idea?"

Red orange mixtured eyes narrowed piercingly at him now as she glared murderously. "I'm here to avenge my fallen Lord that you killed Yoh Asakura! You'll pay dearly for taking Lord Hao's life and dreams from him!" As Kichi straightened up and pulled the crimson blade out of the ground, HoroHoro quickly tossed Yoh his Harusame, but he also had his board with him. "Yoh! We're coming to help dude!" As he ran over though, Yoh held out his hand to stop him and shook his head. "You guys stay out of this. I mean, I know you had a part of my twin brother's defeat, but I'm the one that finished him off with the help of Matamune...This is my fight."

HoroHoro was about to complain about this, but Ren rested a hand on his companion's shoulder and shook his head. "This is Yoh's fight...Let him do this alone since this is what he wants HoroHoro." The Ainu clenched his fists at this in frustration, but then gave in as he nodded his head in compliance before turning his gaze back onto Yoh and the girl who attacked him. "You better be careful Yoh! If you die, I'll never forgive you, you got that! I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" Yoh grinned at this and nodded his head. "Don't worry HoroHoro...I'll be fine. So who are you anyways?" Yoh had turned his brown gaze back onto the younger girl before him as he spoke to her.

Kichi tightened her grip onto the onyx carved handle of her scythe as she glared at him with murderous intent. "...My name is Yomi Kichi. I'm the soul survivor of the Dark Shaman race." This actually caused quite a bit of surprise from the others since all the Shaman had thought that the last of the Yomi Chan had been killed eight years ago, but apparently not if the girl before them was claiming to be one. Yoh nodded his head once at this in understanding and unsheathed Harusame. "I don't want to fight you Kichi, but if you seriously insist on fighting me, then I don't really have much of a choice. Amidamaru! Into Harusame and Futsu-no-Mitama. Over soul...Spirit of the Sword." As Yoh spoke, Amidamaru had fused into both items, combining them to create a giant sword using his mana.

Kichi leaped back at this, but then sneered lightly as she held out her scythe straight out at her left side. "Cerberus...Time to play...Into the scythe!...Over soul...Underworld Demon Scythe." A large three headed dog with deep violet fur, three tails, blazing crimson eyes, and chain links attached to their steel armored collars, linking the three collars together appeared before them in all his legendary glory. He then released a frightening bark at his enemies before combining with the scythe soon adding two more crimson blades under the other and seemed to explode with mana, but this mana was actually crimson red instead of pale blue. What was also strange though, was that the mana engulfed the young girl's body like flames as well. "How do you like my over soul Yoh Asakura? It's not as big as yours is, but then, mine's more concentrated. Now lets go!"

It was then that Kichi pushed off from the ground and clashed with Yoh's weapon, creating a burst of mana around them, only to send both skidding back. The young girl growled slightly under her breath at this, but then her eyes widened as a cut appeared on her cheek and her cloak - which was like Hao's had been - ripped in a few places. "Huh?...How did...?...I see...So you got me as well, huh?...Not bad at all Yoh Asakura, but I still won't lose to you. I'll avenge Lord Hao no matter what the cost! I'll kill you and then you'll finally understand the pain that you caused him!" She was glaring once more now as her teeth clenched tightly in rage.

However, as she took a step forward to suddenly lunge at him again, but with strategy this time, her eyes widened as she stumbled a bit and started coughing. Her hand had quickly been brought up to cover her mouth as she did so while her eyes were tightly shut. When she finally stopped coughing, her eyes slowly opened up slightly into slits and she slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth some, only to be staring down at her hand now covered in blood as a thin stream of it slipped from the right corner of her lips. "...Damn it...This is bad."

Yoh blinked slightly as he watched this, but then he became a bit concerned for the girl before him despite the fact that she was trying to kill him. Heck, he even had a slice here and there on his cheek and arms from that single attack that he had blocked...Or so he had thought. "Uh hey. Are you ok over there?" Yoh took a step towards her to see if she needed any help, but stopped suddenly when she yelled at him to not come near her.

"...I don't have much time left...I need to use up all of my mana in this attack Cerberus if we're going to succeed in this final battle;...to finally kill him and avenge Lord Hao." Cerberus seemed to understand this as he allowed her to increase the size of the blades. "...I'm gonna give it everything I've got so prepare yourself! This is the end for you! Yoh Asakura!" Kichi then leaped up into the air as she glared down at him from high up in the sky.

"CERBERUS SLICING FANG!" The amount of mana that she released was in a huge burst as the three heads of Cerberus appeared in giant flame form as they growled, opening up their jaws to strike as she lashed out with her scythe. Yoh's eyes narrowed as he stood his ground. "Amida- Style...Halo Giant Blade." He then pushed off with his right foot as he leaped up and sliced his blade against the opponent's own attack as the colliding attacks met halfway. Because the two attacks had been so incredible, the sheer force of their collision caused an explosion, catching both Shaman in the blast as they disappeared in the smoke causing Yoh's companions to cry out to him in fear, hoping that their friend was ok. "YOHHH!"

_**To be continued.**_

**Wow, I ended it in a cliffy. Heheh. What do you think will happen? Will Kichi succeed or will Yoh survive? I know what it is since I'm writing this, but I'd love to know what you think will happen. Well, I hope you liked this. I know it wasn't much in the fight, but sadly, it's late at night & I was working on a brain that got off work only a few hours ago. Hope it turned out alright though. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last so wait till next time people & please review. It'll make me happy.^^...Reading & reviewing my other stories would be nice too. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you readers. This is the last chapter of the story. I know it isn't a long one like many other fanfic writers make it, but I still hope that everyone has enjoyed this one & the others of mine nonetheless. Also, I'd like to thank my loyalist reader most of all. Thanks a bunch Larkfall. I totally appreciate your reviews!^^**

_**Ch: 4**_

When the explosion occurred, Yoh's friends had cried out to him in fear and panic. It wasn't until a split second after they had shouted out the young Shaman King's name that both of the Shamans that were fighting were sent plummeting towards the ground below. An almost sickening crash was heard from their bodies as they collided with the ground; their weapons clanking onto the ground nearby soon afterwards as Harusame and Demon Scythe reverted back to normal, the ally ghosts of Yoh and Kichi no longer attached to them.

HoroHoro and the others quickly rushed over to their fallen friend's side, hoping and praying that he was alright. That he would survive that horrible explosion and impact. It wasn't until Yoh shifted slightly and grimaced in pain at the slight move that they sighed with utter relief that he was still alive. HoroHoro helped his companion up onto his feet and rested Yoh's arm around his shoulders, using himself as a crutch in a way so that he could keep his balance instead of ending up with his face planted on the ground again. Yoh smiled weakly up at him. "Heheh...Thanks HoroHoro."

After a moment, the sound of pained grunts was heard in front of them and they directed their attention upon the girl before them as she struggled herself up onto her feet. However, she didn't succeed in this as she was too weak to stand so she settled for being in a knelt down position while keeping herself up by leaning against her scythe as her own crutch as she breathed in a raspy manner; almost like she was struggling to breath. "...Damn it...I can't believe I failed to kill you...I tried so hard to avenge him, but I still couldn't succeed."

Yoh stared at Kichi as she spoke, but then he couldn't help but take note on the defeated look on her pained expression along with the tone her voice took. It was a tone that only a defeated warrior with no purpose in their life would possess. "...You held back on that last attack, didn't you?" This actually surprised his friends and they all gave him a shocked look. Even Ren had surprise written all over his features and that wasn't exactly the easiest feat to accomplish. "...You didn't use all of your strength. I noticed when our attacks collided...You pulled back some at the last second and used only about a third of your full power...Even though you wanted to avenge Hao, you weren't able to bring yourself to do so."

Kichi's eyes widened in surprise at Yoh's observation of this. Apparently, he really was smarter than she originally thought and at this, she couldn't help but chuckle sadly. "...You're right...I did pull back on most of my power on the instant just before our weapons made contact. It's just...You look so much like Lord Hao...Too much of him and...I just couldn't do it." The young Shaman was about to say something else, but she was stopped short of this as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and began coughing up more blood.

Her eyes slowly opened up, stopping at halfway as she pulled her hand back and stared at the blood in her hand with a softened expression on her face. A sharp pain was shooting through her hand that coursed throughout her entire body, but she didn't take note of it...She was just too used to that painful feeling and she had already failed in her revenge that it just didn't matter to her anymore. "...Looks like my time on this plane in finally coming to an end."

This seemed to confuse Yoh as she spoke and the look of pure confusion, but also concern was evident on his features. "What do you mean by that? Are you alright Kichi?" The girl's red orange gaze drifted over towards Yoh and his friends weakly as she smirked lightly despite her condition. "Heh...Only that today is my fifteenth birthday...My people have lived with a horrible curse for hundreds of years. A curse known only as the Dark Shaman Curse Seal." At hearing these words, it only seemed to confuse Yoh even further. "The Dark Shaman Curse Seal?"

Kichi nodded her head and finally shuddered in pain as the skull and crossbone marking on her left palm began to seep dark energy throughout her entire body through her bloodstream. "...Yes...It's a curse that makes you incapable of telling the one you fall in love with how you feel. It's sort of like taboo in a way. No matter how much you wish to speak those three words to the one you love, the curse keeps you from accomplishing that...Instead, the owner of your heart has to figure it out themselves and then return that love to you. If they do, then the curse on that single Dark Shaman is lifted and only the mark remains, seemingly just a birthmark or tattoo."

Yoh's brown eyes softened slightly at this as he watched the girl before him. "...What if they don't return your love though or never figures it out?" The young girl chuckled lightly at this and weakly gazed at him with a smirk on her face. "...This happens...On the day you turn fifteen, the curse releases a dark energy throughout your entire body, acting out as like a sort of poison that will ultimately kill you...It is because of this curse that most of my people died at such a young age...For those who did escape this accursed fate, they lived happy lives and had children, but in the end, those few who didn't die of old age, were killed by other Shamans because they feared us...Sadly, this is why I'm the last of my race, but...not much longer from now, even I'll cease to exist any further."

HoroHoro was finally about to speak on this manner, thinking that this whole curse thing was lame and totally uncool, but it was Anna that stepped up and spoke; rather harshly I might add. "You were in love with Hao, weren't you? But it's because he never loved you back that you're dieing right now. How can you possibly love someone like that and even go so far as to try and seek revenge? If you ask me, you're a fool." Anna gave the younger girl a stern look while a shocked expression fell on most of the others' faces thinking that the Itako was being a bit harsh and blunt with her words though they didn't voice it out since they didn't have a death wish themselves.

Kichi smiled lightly at this and shook her head. "...Lord Hao did me a favor by never telling me that he loved me...I didn't want to live without him...I would've been to-" She suddenly clenched her eyes tightly shut and lifted up her blood stained hand over her chest as she tightly gripped at her cloak, resting her fisted hand right over her heart. The energy had finally made its way to her heart as it began to beat rapidly in her chest, trying desperately in a vain attempt to keep beating and the blood flowing, but even the heart knew that in the end, all its efforts would fail.

"...Heh...Looks like my time has finally come...Hey Yoh?...I still hate you for killing Lord Hao, but...you take care of yourself, kay?...You have a good life here...Something that both your twin and myself wish we had...Heh...It would've been...nice...having a family,...ya know?" Kichi's head tilted down slightly and rested gently against the pole of her weapon as a small smile rested on her lips; her once deep red orange depths, now dull and lifeless. The young Shaman had breathed her last breath giving Yoh that single little message to him.

Yoh didn't know how long he and his friends stood there staring at the girl before them that no longer held any life in her, but when they finally managed to move, they got set on giving the girl a proper burial. It was really the least they could do for the poor girl, but they would do so correctly and give her a burial and headstone deserving of the last of the great and powerful race of Dark Shamans;...deserving of the princess who lived her life to the fullest despite the horrible end she knew would come.

Kichi had been right all along when she had told Cerberus that this would be a battle to remember for a long time to come, but it hadn't been for the reason she had said it would. Instead, Yoh and his friends would pass the story on to their kids, and they would pass it on to their own, and so on for many generations to come.

...The story of Yomi Kichi...and the cursed life she led bravely with her head held high and proud for her race.

_**END**_

**Well? What'd ya think? Was it good or no? Also, do you think I should actually put an epilogue to the story? Like after she died? Think she should be reunited with Hao? Post your comments on it all in your review. Thank you!**


	5. Epilogue

**Alright everyone. My friend, Larkfall gave me her thoughts on this & so I'm gonna see how everyone thinks of the epilogue. I had a good idea for it because despite this being a drama/tragedy, one really has to feel bad for the poor girl & the way her life ended at such an early age. So this is the REAL last part of the fanfic. Enjoy!**

_**Epilogue**_

Winter. There was just something about that season that was both lonely and beautiful. At the Asakura residence, Yoh and his wife, Anna were busy decorating the inside of their home with the help of their friends of course. However, Tamao was happily babysitting the Asakura's two-year-old baby boy. That's right. Four years have passed since that faithful day and they have told the story to their little boy as a bedtime story. It always seemed to put him right to sleep with a smile on his delicate face even though they doubted that he really understood.

Outside in the backyard, an oak tree stood proudly near the pond, but resting under the tree was a beautifully carved headstone with a crimson bladed scythe resting against it. Unknown to all that weren't able to see ghosts, a young girl with long light blue hair and red orange eyes was seated atop of the headstone in a hunched over position while her chin rested comfortably in the palm of her hand. Her gentle gaze never once left the scene that was taking place. With a thoughtful smile, she couldn't help but allow a light chuckle escape her lips as she watched everyone panic, but then laugh as the Christmas tree lost its balance and fell over on top of HoroHoro.

"...Hey Cerberus...These guys really aren't so bad at all...They're really good and kindhearted, though I fully admit some of them definately have their quirks. Heheh...Watching them become adults and still retain some of their childish behaviors is nice...It just means they won't grow up to be dull and boring." Cerberus glanced at his human, who was now a ghost herself, though it had been four years since her death, but even now, the underworld dog still loyally stayed at her side.

With a soft sigh to herself she finally allowed her gaze to drift up towards the sky as it began to snow; light frozen drops of water fell gently from the sky, slowly painting the scenery in a beautiful white sheet. "...I wish Lord Hao was here to see this...It may be corny and weird coming from me, but it would've been kinda romantic to share this with the one you love." It was then that a light laugh sounded off behind the girl, causing her eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "So, you still love me even after all these years, huh?"

Kichi jerked her head around quickly and could only seem to stare in shock as standing right there before her was Hao Asakura himself, smiling cheerfully in his usual innocent-like manner. His clothes hadn't changed at all, nor did the attire have any damage set upon it. His long, waist length brown hair swayed lightly in the gentle breeze. Finally, managing to snap out of it and force herself back to reality, she pushed herself off of her sitting position on her headstone and stepped around it to fully face the taller boy while she crossed her arms over her chest. "...You're late Lord Hao."

Hao chuckled a bit at the young girl's remark, but still smiled as he closed the distance between them. "Sorry about that. I suppose you could say I got distracted by a certain old, little cat friend of mine." He halted when there was only a foot between them and he lifted up a hand to rest it gently against her cheek as he leaned down and over her a bit. "...So you really still love me, huh?" Kichi felt herself blushing lightly at this, but then just smiled and pulled away from him. "...Yeah, I guess I do...I apparently couldn't get over that stupid charm of yours or that smile."

The older Asakura twin actually laughed at her remark again, but then stopped after a moment as he spoke once more. "I'm glad to hear that, because you know what?...I love you too Kichi." The young Shaman arched an eyebrow at this, but then smirked. "A little late, don't you think?" Hao grinned, knowing that it was true, but he didn't care. "True, but I didn't want you to be left alone in the living world without me. I didn't tell you for that reason." His brown eyes then opened up as they drifted onto the scene that was taking place inside. He couldn't help but smile at how happy his twin brother looked. As much as it pained him to know that he was killed by him and all, he couldn't very well stay mad or hate him forever. They were twins after all. Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts and let his gaze drift back onto the young Shaman before him as he held out his hand for her to take. "...You ready to go now Kichi?"

Kichi glanced to his outstretched gloved hand before turning her gaze to behind her for a moment. With a gentle smile planted on her features, she turned back to face Hao once again as she gently took his hand and nodded her head. "Yeah...Lets go home." And with that, Kichi, Hao, and even Cerberus slowly faded away as they left the plain of the living to go to their new home.

Unknown to them though, Yoh and Anna both had watched this scene take place and the Shaman King couldn't help but smile at this. "...You summoned Hao back here with your prayer beads, didn't you?" Anna crossed her arms nonchalantly as she leaned her side against the pillar. "Yeah, so? It was the only way I believe that she would've allowed herself to pass on and find peace...Plus, I was getting tired of her staying in our backyard." Anna then gently closed her eyes before turning around and heading back inside. Yoh watched his wife go in as he still continued to smile, but then he turned his gaze back onto the headstone before him that stood proud and strong under the oak tree. "...Anna might have said that, but I know she just wanted to see you happy again...Goodbye Kichi...I'm glad you finally found the peace and love you deserved and needed."

As Yoh turned around, heading back inside himself, the full moon drifted out from behind the light clouds and shined down upon the headstone, illuminating it in a beautiful light, revealing the engraving on the marble stone.

_Yomi Kichi _

_1989-2004 _

_A proud and strong Shaman _

_Princess of her once great race _

_Gone, but never to be forgotten _

_May she finally find the love she waited for_

_**Now the END.**_

**Ok, this is the official end. I thought it turned out good so there ya have it everyone! See ya next time!^^ Also, Review!**


End file.
